Slipped Away
by Innusurri
Summary: She wanted him to see her, but would he ever see her? Lying to her constantly, she may never be able to forgive him. His lies, her songs, all true, but it cannot be helped. Because she's already Slipped Away.
1. The One Who Slipped Away

Slipped Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha, so don't try to say I do! I also don't own the song "Slipped Away" or "Forgotten" by Avril Lavigne. I own Kanaya and the mysterious girl though!

Chapter 1

The One Who Slipped Away

She stood, only wanting for him to see her. Maybe if it was only once, she still wanted him to see her, to hear her sing, at least once. Maybe she was hoping too much? No, it wasn't possible. She took a deep breath, and stood on the stage, knowing she would have this chance, and this chance only.

Kagome, her back-up singer, stood there with a microphone in her hand as well, and looked straight. This contest was her one shot of her showing him she loved him so much that it hurt to even think about him with someone else.

Ayame and Rin, on guitars', sat on stools, waiting for their cue. They knew what she was doing. They knew.

Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku on drums, waited, knowing what she was doing as well. They waited.

Kanaya stood beside her, with Kagome on her other side, and they waited as well.

"Ok, and now, the last band in this competition. They'll be singing two songs, and they hope you enjoy! Here they are!" The announcer yelled, as he walked off stage, and the curtain came up.

"Na na,

Na, na, na, na, na…" She started off, lights still off.

"I miss you…

Miss you so bad…

I don't forget you…

Oh it's so sad…

I hope you can hear me…

I remember it clearly…" She sang, but the lights stayed off, as she beat got faster a little, and the lights came up, to reveal her, holding a microphone, and singing.

She wore black. Black baggy pants, with chains hanging from them, and a black belt with silver dragon's on it. She wore a black tank top, that said, "Save A Punk… Kill A Prep…" and she had a rose tattoo on her right arm, and a dragon on her other. She wore only black eye liner and black eye shadow. Her hair was black, with blood red tips and midnight blue bangs. Her eyes were sky blue, with dark, really dark, blue pupils. Her hair was down normally, and she was singing proudly, as if trying to prove her point. Her demon ears atop her head were black, and they twitched.

"The day you… slipped away!

Was the day, I found it won't be the same!

Oh!" She sang, her eyes looking as sad as they could ever get. He hadn't shown up… but their was still time. Time for him to show.

"Na, na

Na, na, na, na, na… " She sang, looking down at her feet, then looking up, as if she was gonna cry, as she started the second verse.

"I didn't get around to kiss you…

Goodbye on the hand…

I wish that I could see you again…

I know that I can't… oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…

I hope you can hear me…

Cause I remember it clearly…" She sang, as she finally excepted he wasn't coming… excepted she would never be able to prove her point. That she… she couldn't think about that right now. She didn't want to cry while she was singing.

"The day you… slipped away!

Was the day, I found it won't be the same…

Oh!" She sang, as she felt a tear burn a hot trail down her cheek. She wasn't going to cry. Kagome noticed and moved closer to her, with Kanaya moving closer too.

"I've had my wake up!

Won't you wake up?

I keep asking why…

And I can't take it!

It wasn't, fake!

It happened!

You passed by!" She almost screamed into the microphone.

"Now you're gone!

Now you're gone!

There you go!

There you go!

Somewhere, I can't bring you back!" She sang, took a quick breath.

"Now you're gone!

Now you're gone!

There you go!

There you go!

Somewhere, you're not coming back!" She sang, as tears burned down her cheeks, leaving stains. She bent down, with the microphone in her hands, and screamed.

"The day you slipped away!

Was the day, I found it won't be the same!

Oh!

The day you slipped away!

Was the day, I found it won't be the same!

Oh!" She sang, as she finally excepted he wouldn't come… he'd never come for someone as weak as her. He lied… he lied to her.

"Na, na

Na, na, na, na, na…" She sang softly, as she closed her eyes.

"I miss you…" She finished, almost in a whisper, as she looked up. Almost everyone was staring at her, staring at her, then the crowd roared with happiness, and clapped, really hard.

"And their next song! Called, "Forgotten"!" the announcer shouted above the crowd, as he ran off the stage and sat down in his chair, waiting.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah,

Ah, ah, ah, ah,

Ah, ah, ah, ah,

Ah, ah, ah, ah…" She sang softly, not looking up from her feet. She finally looked up, as the first chorus started.

"I'm giving up on everything,

Because you messed me up!

Don't know how much you,

Screwed it up!

You never listened…

That's just too bad…

Because I'm moving on!

I won't forget,

You were the one that was wrong!

I know I need to step up and be strong!

Don't patronize me!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…" She sang, as she stared into the crowd, eyes void of any emotion in her eyes.

"Have you forgotten?

Everything that I wanted!

Do you forget it now?

You never got it!

Do you get it now?

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…" She sang, as she finally looked to the ceiling, hating him in this moment. Hating him for what he did. Hating him for never showing up. She hated him.

Ah, ah, ah, ah,

Ah, ah, ah, ah…

Gotta get away,

There's no point in thinking about yesterday!

It's too late now!

It will never be the same!

We're so different now!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…" She sang, tears gone. Her eyes weren't puffy or red, because she hadn't rubbed her eyes. She simply let the tears fall, but no more. She wouldn't cry over him. The bastard lied to her again and again. Oh well now. Her grip on the microphone tightened as she began to sing again.

"Have you forgotten!

Everything that I wanted!

Do you forget it now?

You never got it!

Do you get it now?

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…" She sang, taking a quick breath before starting to sing again.

"I know I wanna run away!

I know I wanna run away!

Run away…

If only I could run away!

If only I could run away!

Run away…

I told you what I wanted!

I told you what I wanted!

What I wanted…

But I was forgotten!

I won't be forgotten!

Never again…" She sang, her voice getting louder a little bit as she sang.

"Have you forgotten!

Everything that I wanted!

Do you forget it now?

You never got it!

Do you get it now…?

Do you get it now…?" She sang, as she took a breath and quickly began to sing again.

"Have you forgotten!

Everything that I wanted!

Do you forget it now?

You never got it!

Do you get it now?

Have you Forgotten?

Do you forget it now?" She sang the "forgotten" part and held it, while Kagome and Kanaya sang the "do you forget it now?" part.

"Forgotten!

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Forgotten!

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Forgotten!

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Forgotten!

Yeah, yeah, yeahhh!" She sang, as she held the "forgotten" parts while Kanaya and Kagome sang the "yeah, yeah, yeah" parts, but she joined in at the last "yeah" part.

The crowd roared and clapped so loud, that she cringed.

"That was cool! But it's up to the judges to decide who wins!" the announcer shouted into his microphone as he looked at the judges, who nodded, and handed the envolope to the announcer, who took it and stood on stage, as the other bands came out, one of which consisted of Kikyo, a guy no one noticed, and Ayumi, and others. The other band consisted of Inu-yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Koga, who was standing there smiling like an idiot.

"And the winner is…" The announcer said as he opened the envolope and opened smiled.

"The winner is The Demonic Angels!" The announcer shouted as Kanaya, Kagome, Ayame, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and Rin jumped up and down, screaming for joy, while she looked on into the crowd, no emotion in her eyes, no emotion showing… none at all.

As the place emptied, and they finished packing their stuff, someone called her name. She turned and looked at him, no emotion in her eyes or on her face.

"You already missed it." She stated, as she put her hair into a high ponytail, and started to walk off. He grabbed her arm.

"I didn't miss anything… I heard everything. I saw you cry…" he said, as she stared at the ground in front of her.

"Liar…" was the one word that escaped her lips, as she jerked her arm away from him and looked towards the ceiling.

"I'm not lying…" he said, as he looked at her, his arms going around her body and hugging her, trying to comfort her.

"Yes you are… you were no where in the crowd…" She said, as she tried to pull away. His breath was hot against her neck, and she struggled against him. Her demon side hated him, but her human side still needed him. She struggled more, trying to get away, but his grip tightened around her, and she stopped struggling, as hot tears burned their way down her cheeks. His demon nose smelled the salt, and he looked at her confused. She was angry, Angry at him for always lying to her.

"Get away from me now." She said, as she clawed his arm, causing him to flinch, but not pull away. She stood their, anger radiating off of her, as she stared coldly up ahead, tears not falling anymore, and she was growling angrily. He didn't budge. He turned her around and kissed her, full on the lips. She didn't respond. She was too angry at him for his attempt to make her happier. He could kiss her ass for all she cared, but she was too pissed at him, for always lying to her. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, no emotion played in her eyes, and she was looking at him angrily, more ferocity in her voice when she spoke.

"Let me go… now." And he released her, and stared after her, as she walked away, and went outside, getting into her car and taking off, angry tears made her wipe her eyes as she drove, he black lamberginni convertible going up to 80 on a 55 road. She slowed down, and stared ahead as she parked into her driveway. She cried, cried not from anger, but from sadness at rejecting him. He broke her heart every time, and she couldn't take it anymore.

Who is this mysterious girl? And who is the guy?

Try to find out in your review! Until the next chapter of, Slipped Away.

L8r days

Jaime


	2. Where Will You Go When He's Gone Away?

Slipped Away

Disclaimer: people stare WHAT! Lawyers cough GAH! I don't own it, ok? I also do not own the songs, 'Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavigne, or 'Because Of You' by Kelly Clarkson.

A/N- Forgot to say, some people like Kagome will be a little OOC. So no flaming! XP

LAST TIME:

"Get away from me now." She said, as she clawed his arm, causing him to flinch, but not pull away. She stood their, anger radiating off of her, as she stared coldly up ahead, tears not falling anymore, and she was growling angrily. He didn't budge. He turned her around and kissed her, full on the lips. She didn't respond. She was too angry at him for his attempt to make her happier. He could kiss her ass for all she cared, but she was too pissed at him, for always lying to her. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, no emotion played in her eyes, and she was looking at him angrily, more ferocity in her voice when she spoke.

"Let me go… now." And he released her, and stared after her, as she walked away, and went outside, getting into her car and taking off, angry tears made her wipe her eyes as she drove, her black Lamborghini convertible going up to 80 on a 55 road. She slowed down, and stared ahead as she parked into her driveway. She cried, cried not from anger, but from sadness at rejecting him. He broke her heart every time, and she couldn't take it anymore.

This Time:

Chapter 2

Where Will You Go When He's Gone Away?

She got out of the car and walked inside, staring inside. No one was home again, but it didn't matter. She wanted to be alone right now anyway. She walked up the stairs and went into her room, grabbing a change of clothes as she walked into her personal bathroom. She stripped, turned on the hot and cold water knobs, and put her hand under it, making sure it was the perfect temperature. She washed her body, shaved her legs, washed her hair, then rinsed off.

She stepped out of the shower and walked in front of the mirror, which was foggy. She wiped it off with her hand and looked at herself in the mirror. She stared, and stared, until she started to cry. He had loved her, he did love her. Why did she turn away from him when he seemed to care? She slipped on her clothes after drying off, pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, as she grabbed her keys, slipped on her shoes, and walked out the door. She got into her Lamborghini and took off down the road.

She turned on the radio and listened to a song by Linkin Park, called, 'In The End'.

"It starts with

One thing, I don't know why,

It doesn't even matter how hard you try,

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme,

To explain in due time." She sang as she drove at 80 miles per hour on the highway, 30 miles per hour over the speed limit.

"All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away." She was basically just talking now, she knew the song by heart.

(A/N- I typed EVERY word of this song, and I know the song by heart, so don't sass me! I got it right!)

"It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on, but didn't even know

Wasted it all just to,

Watch you go…" She sang, as she continued with the song.

"I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory, of a time when I tried

So hard." She didn't take a breath and continued to sing.

"And got so far!

But in the end,

It doesn't even matter!

I had to fall,

To lose it all!

But in the end,

It doesn't even matter!" She sang, as she took a breath and continued.

"One thing, I don't know why,

It doesn't even matter how hard you try,

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme,

To remind myself how

I tried so hard." She sang.

"In spite of the way you were mocking me,

Acting like I was part of your property.

Remembering all the times you fought with me,

I'm surprised it got so (far).

Things aren't the way they were before,

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore,

Not that you knew me back then,

But it all comes back to me,

In the end,

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart…" She sang, as she took a breath.

"What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory, of a time when I,

I tried so hard." She sang, looking out the window then back to the road, cranking up the speakers higher.

"And got so far!

But in the end,

It doesn't even matter!

I had to fall,

To lose it all!

But in the end,

It doesn't even matter…" She sang, taking a breath and turning down the volume a little.

"I've put my trust, in you,

Pushed as far as I can go,

And for all this,

There's only one thing you should know…

I've put my trust, in you,

Pushed as far as I can go,

And for all this,

There's only one thing you should know!" She sang, as she kept the volume down, and got ready to turn off the car.

"I tried so hard,

And got so far!

But in the end,

It doesn't even matter!

I had to fall,

To lose it all!

But in the end,

It doesn't even matter…" She sang with them, turning the car off completely.

She turned, ending up at his house. She got out, knocked on the door, and when no one answered she walked in. No one seemed home, but when she listened closely, she heard talking upstairs. She silently closed the door and as silent as a cat, walked up the stairs. She listened again, hearing the talking coming from his room, then laughter. She walked to the door and listened closer. It was him… and a girl… Kagome…

She growled inaudibly and opened the door, walking inside and looking at how Kagome and him were. He was tickling her, and she was laughing and sitting under him. They looked over, as their eyes grew wider and wider.

"Innu, it's no-" He started but she cut him off.

"Don't call me that Sesshomaru, and it is what it looks like. Well guess what, I don't care anymore! Do what you fuckin' want!" She shouted, as the sensation of tears came into her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry, no, she was stronger then that. This was the first time she noticed what she was wearing.

She was wearing a black choker, with a black diamond hanging down from it, a spiked bracelet, and a mood ring, which was black at the moment, signifying she was mad. She had on a shirt that said, 'I hate you.' With army baggy pants, with a belt that had a silver heart on it. She had on sneakers, and was staring angrily at them, before she shifted her gaze and looked down.

"Did it really mean nothing to you? Nothing at all…" She laughed half-heartedly, as the smell of salty water floated over to his nose.

"Are you crying?" Kagome asked before he could. She stood up and walked over to Innusurri, and tried to touch her shoulder.

"…… don't touch me……" she said as she slapped away Kagome's hand, leaving marks on it.

"That wasn't nice!" Sesshomaru said, as he grabbed for Innusurri, but she fell to the ground fast, and did a spin with her leg out, knocking him to the ground as she began to punch him.

"You! You bastard! How could you do this to me! To me!" She yelled, as tears fell from her eyes and hit his face, along with many punches.

"Do you even understand me!" She screamed, as her punch landed beside his head, hitting his wooden floor, as tears dripped slowly down her face. Sesshomaru sat there shocked, he had never saw her cry before. He lay stock still, as she sit there crying. She didn't move at all, but she looked utterly beautiful sitting there, crying. The tears kept hitting his face, but he didn't wipe them away, he just lay there. She moved away from him and started to whisper out loud.

"Why'd you do this to me… why? Didn't I be a good girlfriend? Didn't you love me? Was this all a life? Why…?" She asked silently as she stood up, a new batch of tears coming over her as she looked down at him.

"And all his type I thought, I honestly thought you were my friend… but now I see you're just a backstabbing whore." She choked on the word and ran out of his room, crying, that she could barely see as she got into her car, and started to drive off, flaring the radio and listening to it, before her eyes glistened with more tears, that flowed freely, blinding her vision.

"Now here's the song, Photograph by Nickelback. Dedicated to a girl named Innusurri!" the announcer shouted over the radio.

(A/I- do not own it, sorry.)

"Our song…" she said aloud, before she suddenly got angry and turned it off, she didn't want to listen, she didn't want to hear it. She arrived home, gathered the band minus Kagome, told Naraku to bring his sister, got set up, showed to music, gave Naraku's sister Akeki, Kagome's spot, as they started playing the music. She started off slow, refusing her own tears to fall. She wanted to stop crying over him, so that's what she tried.

"I will not make,

The same mistakes that you did, ah, oh, ah,

When you left my side, caused my heart so much misery…

I will not break,

The way you did, you fell so hard,

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far!" She sang, still refusing to cry. She didn't want to feel weak, she wanted to feel strong. By now, Kanaya and Akeki noticed a crowd was growing.

"Because of you,

I never stray too far from the sidewalk,

Because of you,

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,

Because of you,

I find it hard to trust, not only me, but everyone around me,

Because of you…

I am afraid…" She sang, trying to stop the tears from spilling over, but they refused her and fell, a few in the crowd wondering what was wrong with her and why she was crying. She silently shook her head and put on a fake smile, wiping her eyes and staring into the crowd.

"I've lost my way, and it's not too long before you point it out,

I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes,

I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life,

My heart can't possibly break, if it wasn't even whole to start with!" She sang, holding the microphone as she took it out of the stand and sat down on the edge of the stage, trying to forget all the memories.

"Because of you,

I never stray too far from the sidewalk,

Because of you,

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,

Because of you,

I find it hard to trust, not only me, but everyone around me,

Because of you…

I am afraid…" She repeated, as she let silent tears fall down her face, her fake smile still on her face.

"I watched you die,

I heard you cry,

Every night in your sleep,

I was so young,

You should have known better then to lean on me,

You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain,

And now I'm cryin' in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing…!" She sang, raising her voice slightly.

"Because of you,

I never stray too far from the sidewalk,

Because of you,

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,

Because of you,

I try my hardest, just to forget everything,

Because of you,

I don't know how to live, because I'm empty!

Because of you,

I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty,

Because of you,

I am…afraid…" She sang sadly, as she let the lonely tears fall, just fall until they hit her bare legs, fall until the hit the stage, until they hit the ground. She raised the microphone back to her lips and finished.

"Because of you,

Ha ah, ah, ah…

Because of you,

You…ooo ooooooo…" She said, as she set down the microphone beside her, her fake smile never once wavering when they cheered and clapped. She stood, wiped her eyes again and bowed, walking out and to her room, sitting on the window's edge, she stared down, looking at the ground as someone came into her room.

"What do you want Kagome." she stated, making Kagome jump.

"Innu, it wasn't what it looked like, I swear I'm not inv-" Innusurri cut her off.

"I don't care…" She said, as she changed her view and looked into the sky before turning to face Kagome. Kagome gasped, this was not the person she knew, this person with lifeless dull eyes, this person with dull, dirty, unkempt black hair, this person that looked so dead, this was not her friend… no, it was not her friend at all… Kagome approached Innusurri silently, aware that she was walking toward her cautiously.

"…Are you okay Innu?" She asked, but didn't get a reply.

"You want to know something funny…? I actually… I loved him Kagome, I was happy. You just had to snatch it all away for yourself just because Inu-yasha's gone. Just because Inu-yasha is promised to Kikyo. Is that why you took him from me… is that why you stole my happiness, took away my sunshine? Maybe I should just end it, this hell's not worth living anymore…" Innusurri said, as she looked back at Kagome and smiled one of her fake smiles.

"Don't talk like that!" Kagome shouted at her, her heart rate quickening as she worried of her friend.

"Already have Kagome… goodbye forever…" She said, as she jumped from the window and waited for the impact of the ground to come. She never felt it, but instead felt the feeling of being swooped up. She opened her lifeless eyes and came face to face with Sesshomaru. She adverted her eyes and pushed off him, landing on her feet on the ground, she started to walk away, but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, making her flinch, him noticing instantly.

"What did you do to your arm…?" He asked, as she pulled her arm away from him.

"It's not of your concern! Go to Kagome, I think she needs you more then me!" She shouted as he grabbed her arm and yanked up her sleeves, revealing many cuts, bruises, burns, you name it, it was on her arm. He yanked up her other one to reveal the same thing. He looked in shock at her, never knowing she would do this. He pulled her into that hug that guys do when they want you to stop doing something. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, and tried to resist.

"No… let me go…" She said, as she tried not to choke from the oncoming sadness. She struggled against him, pushing away only to be pulled back in. She gave up, and let the tears spill onto his shirt. He hugged her tighter.

"Why did you do this… why did you?" He asked her as she snapped her attention back to who she was with.

"Because! You did this to me! You broke my heart! You messed me up!" She screamed, as she pulled back and tried to move away from him, only getting her back into the tight guy hug.

"I didn't leave you… I never will, I love you." He said ever so gently into her ear after she had stopped struggling against him. She cried, cried hard into his shirt, wrapping her frail arms around his back as if he was her only lifeline. She gasped inwardly, remembering the pain he had brought her. She pushed away from him, as she turned around and walked away, he stood in shock. He admitted he loved her and still she fled.

She didn't love him, she never could anymore. He didn't love her, he was lying, he loved Kagome, she knew he did, just by the way he said it. She couldn't stand it anymore. She walked over to the club where she usually sang, and got a guitar, grabbed Kanaya, and the rest of the band, as they started making up a song.

Wait 'til the next chapter to hear the song!

L8r days!

Jaime


End file.
